Morinsen
Morinsen Settlement - the name exists as a hallmark for all metalworks and mining, and is well known to be the best there is. While the well-equipped dwarven settlement of the north does not wish to be promoted with such legends, it is well known that it was the dwarves that let the undead loose upon the realm and as such, they live in the shadow of this mistake, trying their best at proving that it may be their fault but they won't let it pass. The settlement itself is carved into the peak of the Claw Mountain. It's impenetrable unless the enemy knows the very few weaknesses it has. History Years untold ago when the Dwarves entered this realm, which they term Miklagard - Midgard the "Middle Lands" - they were given a choice whether to move into the realm of trees, plains, by the waters, or the mountains. Inspired by wonder at the proud mounts, their inner warmth, and the inner secrets that lay there within, the Dwarves quickly made their choice to traverse therein. They quickly called those places "home," and began a tradition on the whole day of the summer solstice to feast and give cheers and thanks to the mysterious powers responsible for guiding them into this world and to their homes. Hurnaur Dawnbeard and his trinity of Mohrn, My'yd, and My'ydset is particularly venerated during this time, due to the celebration's ramifications of mystery connoting to the works of the "distant one," the higher powers including Allfadr and Allmodr, and gratitude to the works of the Sun for both its metaphorical representation and practical importance. Morinsen is one of these places, and is the prime surviving bastion that still lingers to this day - silently proud and strong, holding the mysticism of the forefathers who once stepped into those halls during a time that seems countless years ago... Legislation The settlement works as a respect-based patriarchal community. Warband - Dwarven warbands exist in many different ways. Morinsen Settlement's very own militial forces are versatile enough to keep all citizens safe. Warriors from defenders to weapon masters, stealth and mountain range specialists, axe throwers and explosives, intelligence and underground tunnels keep that repertoire infamed among all enemies of the Morinsen. (organization alignment: lawful neutral) Elder Council - Mostly of wizards and clerics, the Elder Council consists of the eldest and wisest of dwarven men. While it may be true that if pro is the opposite of con then progress is the opposite of congress, they are effective in their own steady pace. Just don't ask them to decide over something. (Organization alignment: True Neutral) Government - There's a king who's everybody boss and there's the queen who's the king's boss. Kings are elected for life. Their children won't necessarily become the royal family unless the elder council decides so. (The king's alignment varies from lawful good to neutral good and lawful neutral. Sometimes true neutral.) Miners and workers - This part of the community is probably everybody else. There is such a thing as dwarven mechanics but only because they'd trust an elf before letting a gnome near a scaffold. Yeah, experience tells them not to. (Most dwarves in Morinsen are usually of neutral or good alignment. Ecology Culture Population Economy Politics Military Magic Religion Capital City Name: Morinsen City See Also * Morinsen City * Gurnaur * Some links to related wiki articles. External links * Kymlun Forums Category:Nations Category:Locations Category:Kymlun Category:Dwarves